


Date With The Night

by joetrohmancantlose



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Date Night, F/M, NSFW, Smut, gig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joetrohmancantlose/pseuds/joetrohmancantlose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen could not believe her luck when the guy she had been drooling over for ages had asked her out on a date which was much needed. </p><p>Joe was all she dreamed about in a guy and had fantasised about him quite a lot not quite believing that they would be hanging out together having a little fun.</p><p>Listening to her friends advice Gwen heads out into the night with Joe looking forward to the unexpected and excited for all the possibilities that could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date With The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever smut fic I had ever written..be gentle with it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonight I was heading out on a date with a guy I had met four days ago in the coffee house I worked at and to say I was a little nervous was an understatement.

"My advice to you is to start drinking heavily." Quotes my best friend Bree Wilson as she appears in my bedroom door way holding two small tumbler glasses and half a bottle of vodka.

"That will just make me more on edge." I sigh but smirk as oblivious to my words Bree continues to pour two fairly large measures into the glasses then hands me one of them.

"To getting laid!" Bree cheers loudly as she goes to chink my glass with hers but I move it away and give her a look.

“I am far too jittery to have sex tonight plus it is a first date that-"

"Screw that! “Cuts in Bree and on cue we both giggle at the pun that was surely intended.

"Sex on the first date isn't that like a taboo or something that shouldn't be done?" I question once the giggles were out the way and I stood clutching my glass.

"That sounds exactly like the type of thing that someone who has not had any in so long would say it is a load of crap." Bree tuts at me.

"I have no idea what I am going to wear, let alone what underwear to put on." I shrug as I down the tumbler shot of vodka feeling the warm liquid sting my throat as it goes down.

"Let me look!" Bree stands away from the door frame walking right past me to my wardrobe and small chest of drawers.

"What if it all goes wrong?" I ask as I sit down on the edge of my bed grabbing my hair brush I start to pull it through my long dark red hair.

"Joe is really good looking and it was hard to focus on what he was saying I could not believe he was flirting with me." I ponder as I look to my left to see Bree almost elbow deep in my underwear drawer I hope she doesn't find anything embarrassing in there.

"Look." Bree turns round to face me “Just please stop over thinking this the dude asked you out he obviously likes you and you need to go have fun!"

"Sure." I roll my eyes at this as Bree turns her back to me “I have not been on a date let alone let someone see me naked in a long time!"

"I've seen you naked." Bree smirks at me.

"You don't count!" I tell her "I am so out of practice I just know I will do something wrong or forget how to have sex even!"

"It's just like riding a bike." Bree begins turning round she throws my grey leopard print bra and thong set at me then winks and adds "You never forget." 

"I shaved, scrubbed and brushed everything possible so if it does happen this evening I am sure I won't scare the poor guy off." I tell her as I turn round to pull on my underwear and I notice Bree is pouring more vodka into those pesky glasses.

"Ah I get it!" Bree smirks at me handing me one of the drinks "Deep down you want Joe to fuck you but your behaving all naive in front of me!" 

"It makes me feel confident to know that I am all primed to within an inch of my life actually." I tell her but hearing her words in my head makes them sound believable and I laugh out loud as I down the second shot of the evening as I needed all the luck I could get.

"Joe will love you in that blue zip t shirt dress." Bree nods as I pull it from the hanger and place it over my head feeling the soft silk fabric glide down my skin and it makes me feel electric.

"All this talk about sex and I will have to drag the guy to the nearest toilet." I laugh at Bree who looks at my admission with wide eyes as I believed that right now I had the hugest horn ever. 

"Look at my little Gwen all grown up and ready for a one night stand." Bree claps her hands as she watches me plait my hair into a thick and loose side plait. 

"Don't call it that." I look at her as she is yet again pouring a drink and I shake my head at her sighing "Let's not go jumping to conclusions here Joe may feel repulsed by me."

"Oh shut up your amazing!" Bree tugs at my hair as she hands me the final shot I will be having or I won't even be able to leave my apartment without falling over otherwise.

"Go give this guy the ride of this life." Bree tells me as we both drink in unison and I really feel that last shot as it goes straight to my head as I lean down to pull on my ankle boots.

"You’re a bad influence did I ever tell you that?" I smirk at Bree who nods back.

"Probably but you are just as bad so be your sexy and sometimes funny self and see how easily he wraps around your finger." My friend tells me and I look at my reflection in the mirror as I go to apply make up my eyes looks huge and my cheeks are naturally red.

The buzzer fills our brief silence to announce that Joe is here to pick me up and I look at Bree in the mirror as she claps her hands and tells me she will stall him until I am ready.

Taking deep breaths I add more mascara to my eyelashes repeating the mantra that I will be fine and tonight will be well worth all it. 

Hearing Joe's voice in the apartment made it all too real as I hear Bree talk to him easily about mindless things like the weather and being gentle with me did I just hear that right?

 

Pulling my cropped black leather jacket up over my shoulders one look in the mirror confirms I look good I just hoped Joe agreed and tonight was as fun as Bree told me it would be. 

Placing my phone and some cash into my black quilted clutch bag I looked back near my bed to the side cabinet next to it and before I knew it I had crossed the room.

Opening the second drawer down I pulled out the remaining condoms just in time for Bree to storm back into the room.

"Take the whole pack!" Bree announces loudly as she has obviously caught me in the act and I try not to look shamefaced as I shove four into my clutch.

"Will you not be so loud?" I tell her then wonder "Where is he?"

Bree winks at me "He is in the living room." Yanking my right arm she pushes me out of my bedroom into the short hallway "Go out there and do me proud ok?"

"What if-"

"No if's or but's just fuck." Bree sing songs at me and I find myself smirking back at her shaking my head.

"Did you read that from a valentine's card or something?" I dead pan.

"No." Bree winks at me again "But I wish someone would send me a card like that!"

"You’re not helping my nerves here." I sigh as those vodka's were a bad idea I felt sick to the stomach and wanted to run back into my bedroom to hide.

"Don't keep your date waiting." Bree nudges me as I pretend to hit her on the head with my clutch and almost end up on the floor instead.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall this evening!" Bree exclaims far too loudly for Joe's benefit I am sure.

" You pervert." I dead pan then regret it when I see Bree's face.

"Who are you and what have you done with my innocent friend Gwen?" She asks out loud and I tell her to shut up whilst trying not to giggle I hoped Joe could not hear us.

"No if's or but's." I wink at her as she nods at me with something that resembles respect as she pats me on the ass as I walk past her and she gives me two thumbs up.

Passing the kitchen I can see the back of Joe's head as he is sitting down on one of our peach coloured couches which has seen better days. 

I feel the butterflies in my stomach swimming around in all the vodka I consumed as I try to get a grip this was something I needed I told myself for the hundredth time.

Hiding my awkward smile I replace it with something more confident as I walk into the living room and the first thing I notice is how tall Joe is and secondly his slow and sexy smirk.

He has stood up from the peach couch we own and he is taking up so much room as even in my heels I just reach his shoulders.

"You ready?" Joe smiles at me as I take in his battered leather jacket, tight plaid shirt and black beanie covering his long hair which was an eruption of curls. 

Resisting the urge to tug on a loose strand of hair which curled around his neck I tell myself to get a grip as I nod back at him.

"You kids not gone yet?" Bree announces entering the room as I politely smile at Joe then give my friend a look as now was not the time for funny games.

"Let's go." I tell Joe as he waves at Bree as he passes her and I look to see she is making very rude gestures with her right hand clenched like it is holding something against her opened mouth.

There she was making the universal sign for blow jobs behind his back as I try not to giggle but glare at her I did not need to draw more attention to myself.

The night air is cool as I walk down a flight of stairs outside the front door paying too much attention to the fact that I may just fall down and break my ass or something.

Joe comes to stand next to me as we have stopped outside the white and bare brick apartment block I have lived in for several years.

"Is your friend ok?" Joe asks and I look up to see his blue eyes dancing mischievously at me as he must had seen what Bree had been doing I could kill her.

"I have known her for over eight years and I am still not too sure." I tell Joe trying to make light off how mortified I felt.

“Don’t worry I am only teasing." Joe smiles at me as I watch him pull the beanie hat off his head and I swear he just did it in slow motion shaking his mane of hair and I may or may not have just sighed.

Joe didn't notice luckily as he tucks the hat into one of his jacket pockets as I look at my feet trying to regain my confidence which I thinks had abandoned me halfway down those steps.

"So I have several plans for this evening." Joe begins breaking into the silence which surrounded us as I was mentally telling myself I needed to calm down and act normal.

"Sounds exciting!" I begin smiling "I am easy." I stop mid-sentence as Joe raises one of his eyebrows at me and I wish the ground would open me up and take me anywhere but here.

"Well we could go grab some food quick then one of my friends bands are playing I remember you saying you liked live music so I thought we could head to that then maybe a club after?" Joe tells me thankfully ignoring my comment and I smile and nod as it did sound like fun and I could do with some food, more shots and maybe some sexy dancing.

 

"I forgot to say how gorgeous you looked earlier." Joe hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and smirked at me "I think we need to start again?"

"No it's ok I accept the compliment." I smile back at him as we sit together inside a local taxi cab legs touching and I find myself looking down at his thighs his jeans were pretty tight too.

"You should." Joe smiles widely as he has caught me staring at him and I am unsure how much of this blatant flirting I can take?

I can feel the fabric of his jeans rub onto my bare leg practically causing friction which did not feel all that bad as my senses have gone into hyper drive I was aware of every little detail. 

The taxi driver brings me back to earth as he takes a sharp turn to avoid another driver and I end up head first in Joe's crotch.

"You ok?" Joe asks me as I quickly sit up back into my seat trying to hide the stupid blush I can feel creep all over my face.

"Sure." I smile thinking Joe had a pretty nice lap that I could see myself laying my head on or even sitting on top of but I will save that image for later. 

"We are here." The cab driver barks as Joe hands him the fare money and I exit the taxi without falling over I am quite proud of myself. 

Yet worried at the same time that already this early into the evening Joe had gotten to me I blamed the vodka and Bree's stupid pep talk.

"Thai or Chinese?" Joe asks and I notice his five o clock shadow and it suits him I have always liked guys to look a little rough and ready.

"Chinese." I ask not really caring as long as we got to chat as all these thoughts of me straddling Joe's lap was already driving me crazy.

"Let's go to Kung Pow up the street from here we can sit down and get to know each other?" Joe suggests and I nod then tell myself off as I needed to talk more.

"Sounds good." I smile not really the greatest reply in history but maybe if I had some food and a few beers the conversation would happen more naturally or failing that I had a sound back up plan. 

Talk varies from the weather to favourite coffee based drink as I know he always has his black with one sugar as I have served him for the first time a few days ago and he came in every day after. 

I remember seeing him for the first time on Sunday afternoon it was a slow day and I was ready to hide behind the counter and take a nap.

He appeared in front of me with his hair messily tied back into a cute little bun and a full beard I looked up and found myself staring at him.

At first he did not notice the attention as he was reeling off a list of four orders of different coffee which I ignored. 

He stopped mid-sentence to notice me drooling over the counter at him as he was wearing all black and I noticed his tattoos as the arms of his zip up hoodie were pushed up.

"Hey there." He began again giving me his full attention.

"Afternoon what can I get you?" I asked trying to start a conversation and do my job as I saw my manager Debbie glare over at me.

"Two black coffees, one soya latte and a cappuccino to go please." He tells me as I watch him rub one of his hands over his beard then bite his bottom lip as he checks his phone.

Composing myself meant I had to look away and make the damn coffees which did not take long as I looked back to check if the guy was still there he was so hot. 

I was sure I would either wake up soon or his girlfriend would come up to me and tell me to back off as I swear I was giving off such heat. 

Finishing off the order I turn back to face him as he looks up at me from his phone and smirks at me and I find myself smiling back like an idiot.

"So, Gwen." I see the guy check out my name badge on my white polo shirt and I feel my cheeks flush in pleasure as the way he just said my name out loud sent shivers all over me.

"I was wondering if you wasn't too busy later-"

"Hey Joe!" A guy with short shaved brown hair appears from outside as he walks through the open door waving his arms around.

"What? " The guy next to me snaps clearly annoyed as whatever he was going to say to me was obviously super important.

"Dude they want to tow the van we need to move it." The guy looks from me to his friend Joe the hottest guy to ever walk into "Karma Coffee" smirks then walks back outside.

"How much for the coffees?" Joe asks me as I am so happy I know this guy’s name even though I had a few nicknames I could easily call him.

"That will be ten fifty four please." I smile at him as he hands over the money to me not carrying on with whatever he was going to ask me.

"So I will see you around." Joe tells me as he grabs a cardboard box to carry the drinks in and I nod silently as I watch his ass walk away from me feeling really put out.

But here he was four days later walking next to me as I was actually out on a date yet there was so many things I was doing wrong. 

I should not be thinking right now I should instead be talking and paying attention to him as I noticed he was being checked out by two girls at the table next to us. 

But just for tonight he was mine and in my company alone nothing was to go wrong and I was not going to question the if's or but's.

Grabbing a table inside the restaurant Joe actually moves a chair out for me so I can sit down I am I sure no one has ever done that for me before. 

Kung Pow is a really nice place where me and Bree usually get takeaway from on nights when neither can be bothered to cook. 

"Thanks." I look up and smile at Joe as I watch him remove his leather jacket and place it onto the chair behind him and I follow suit.

"No problem do you fancy a beer?" Joe asks me as he picks up a menu and I nod draping my jacket over my seat and placing my clutch next to me on the table.

We both sit in silence as we decide what we want to eat yet I I know right away what I want it's just he isn't on the menu. 

"So what do you fancy?" Joe asks me smirking at me and I feel like I have been caught out staring yet again but could I be blamed?

Once we decided what we wanted choosing Mu shu beef, shredded pork, curry chicken with chow mein noodles our order was taken and I began to worry if we would eat it all? 

I was sure noodles were something that you could not possibly look sexy eating.

"Are you ok?" Joe asks me as I look up to see him smiling at me as I feel the tension leave me I must have been pulling a funny face.

"I am just a little nervous" I add then suddenly regret the statement.

"Tonight you will have lots of fun with me." Joe tells me with a grin.

"I haven't dated in a while-" I stop myself talking because this wasn't sexy talking about how long I hadn't been out with anyone.

"That's cool." Joe replies easily this guy is so chilled he could be laying down vertically which I wouldn't mind.

"I am such a dweeb." I say out loud then wish I hadn't as Joe laughs at me and I feel like such an idiot why can't I keep any of my inner monologues inside my head?

"You look like anything but." Joe nods at the male server as he places two beers on our table and I go to grab one quick.  
"I am glad you agreed to come out with me this evening." Joe begins as I watch him bring the bottle of beer to his lips and I stare intently as he drinks.

"Me too." I smile back watching the Adam's apple on Joe's throat bob up and down as he drank his beer it was very distracting.

Soon food arrives and so does some much needed conversation as Joe asks me about my job which I hate and I tell him I am a freelance photographer in my spare time.

"That's cool." Joe tells me then asks with a cheeky look on his face "Do you just do pet photos or are you one of those that photograph empty beer cans on the floor?"

"Hey!" I smirk back sensing that he is just teasing me but I am happily pleased as a funny guy is something I liked.

"Sorry did I offend you?" Joe holds up his hands in mock apology.

"Yes you have actually." I point a finger at him as he opens his mouth in fake horror a slow smile playing around his lips.

"You will have to make it up to me?" I tell him looking up at Joe from under my eyelashes and I see the slow smile be replaced with a look of shock then amusement.

"How could you ever forgive me?" Joe tells me "I don’t know what I could do."

"I have some ideas." I find myself giggling and biting my lip as Joe is staring at me I wondered if he minded if we abandoned the food and headed somewhere private?

"Let me get us some more beers." Joe states staring at me "Then you can tell me some of these ideas colour me very interested."

Wondering if I have gone too far I smiled to myself as I imagined Bree here with us the fly on the wall her face a pure picture as I think I may have just wound Joe around my finger. 

Getting all hot and bothered as Joe watched me eat some noodles as I tried my hardest not to slurp them up and slap some in my face. 

He is staring at my mouth as I ate and I wonder to myself what he is thinking as easy conversation got knocked down for full on flirting and I was feeling very warm. 

Excusing myself I head to the ladies restroom for a make-up check and a cool down as looking my reflection I find myself fantasizing about Joe. 

Him following me in here so I could show him all my ideas I had involving giving him a blowjob and perhaps a quickie in one of the stalls. 

I loved giving guy’s head it was something I was really good at but it had been a while so I wanted to show off my talents.  
A messy break up and an even messier set of blind dates had eventually lead me here where I was hoping me and Joe were going to make a little night music of our own.

Doing the opposite of calming myself down I tried to ignore images in my head of me on my knees looking up at Joe as I took him in his mouth his large hands on my head guiding me forward. 

My fantasy came crashing down as two older woman came into the restroom and moving past them and back into the restaurant. 

I could not believe how horny I was feeling this early in the evening. 

I had to calm down or I would either go crazy or have to have a few moments alone back in one of the stalls.

"You ready to go?" Joe tells me as he smiles at my return then adds cheekily "I was going to see if you needed any help?" 

It took all the restraint I could muster not to grab his plaid shirt and drag him with me back to the restroom and live out my fantasy. 

Nodding silently I see Joe has already paid for the food which I don't mind but I would need to buy the guy a drink I was equal this was a stupid bug bear of mine. 

Pulling on our jackets Joe lets me walk out first as I briefly wonder to myself if he is staring at my ass or legs then I hoped that he was.

"Thanks for the food." I tell him as I breathe in cool air trying to regain some composure as I am sure I would soon get a nose bleed and that would not look sexy.

"You’re welcome." Joe smiles at me as I feel he has placed one of his hands flat onto my back the contact is brief but it feels like he has burned me even through my jacked and dress.

"Where are we going now?" I ask as Joe moves his hand as I try to hide the shame from my face as I look back at him.

"Do you remember the guy I was with at the coffee house?" Joe begins and I nod” Well his band "Boxing Clever" are playing at “The Buzz" so we can head there if you fancy it?" 

The idea of us standing in close proximity of each other in a crowd was a positive but it was a shame his friend would be there. Jordan liked to embarrass the hell out of me it was like he could tell exactly how awkward I was all the while Joe had been trying to ask me out. 

It had made my day to see Joe each time I did either with his hair in a messy bun or loose around his shoulders made me smile and drool like an idiot.

Jordan his friend would appear a little later asking "Have you done it yet?" A question which if I wasn't mistaken was loaded with undertones I was unsure how to take.

"Fuck off man." Joe would drawl smiling at me staying perfectly composed as I fell apart inside as all I wanted to do was grab hold of him and not let go.

It is easy to say from the moment I met Joe I had found him sexually attractive and adding to the fact it had been a while since I had any physical contact I was hooked. 

When he had eventually asked me out I had said yes far too eagerly much to Jordan's amusement who laughed during the whole conversation.

I was unsure what his problem was as Joe kept on giving him a look I could not read but he really had been killing my confidence. 

Yet Joe had asked me my address and I wrote it down on a discarded till receipt along with my number and here we were out on a date. 

"I'm sorry if this seems like a lame date me taking you to see my friend’s band." Joe begins breaking the silence between us "And I am sorry for Jordan as well as whenever his band plays the dude goes a little crazy."

Oh great if he wants to laugh in my face again I may have to tell him where to go "I love live music." I begin smirking at Joe's face "It will be cool.” 

"Well I will protect you from the mosh pit and stay close to you." Joe tells me as he leans closer to me as we walk keeping eye contact with me the whole time I am sure we just fucked each other with our eyes.

Crossing the street we stop outside "The Buzz" which was opened in the early nineties and has seen many an impressive band in its time. 

I tell Joe this who's eyebrows shoot up in surprise as I smile at him.

"So you speak music them?" Joe smiles at me "I didn't know this?"

"There is a lot you don't know about me." I retort much to Joe's delight as he drags deep on his cigarette and I find myself staring as plumes of smoke escape through his nostrils.

"We have all night." Joe rolls his eyes as that sounded really cheesy I nudge my elbow into him as we are both all smiles and standing really close to one another.

"Your place or mine?" I joke out loud but when I finally realize what I just said I bite the inside of my mouth as I cringe to myself.

Joe is smiling widely at me like all his birthdays have come at once his face without a hint of embarrassment as he leans down his face close to mine until he gets pulled away from me by someone.

"Don't swallow the girl give her space! “It is Jordan who has appeared from nowhere wrapping one of his long tattooed arms around Joe's neck who pushes his friend away looking pissed off.

"Hey Gwen." Jordan waves at me and adds " How goes it?"  
"All good." I smile thinking it was until he showed up Joe's face being that close to mine was a invite I wanted to accept. 

Finishing his cigarette Joe drops it to the floor and twists his left foot over it to distinguish the flame and it is here I notice he is wearing large boots. 

I find myself staring at his feet as everyone knows what they say about guys with large feet...

"Joe's buying everyone a drink?" Jordan yells as I look up to see Joe roll his eyes at me and I smirk back hoping we will get some alone time when Jordan's band goes on. 

As I go to stand close to Joe his friend Jordan places both his tattooed arms around our necks and seeing he is taller than me but not as tall as Joe we are all in an awkward position. 

But here we are the three of us walking like this trapped by Jordan who is whispering something to Joe that I cannot hear.

"Let us in Frank." Jordan announces to a large security guard who smirks when he sees us and opening the side door we are let in and I think to myself what am I letting myself in for?

But then Joe untangles himself from Jordan as he won't let us break apart as we clumsily go through the door and he gives me this smile as he goes to lean close to my face I even hold my breath.

"You ok?" Joe asks as I blow out a large breath and must look stupid and flustered as the object of my lust smirks at me but then he pushes a few strands of hair from my face and I melt. 

"I am good." I smile trying to regain my confidence "Let's go grab a drink and have a chat-"

"You are not here to chat." Jordan cuts in and I feel my smile fade as this guy is full on and he is already pissing me off.

"We will chat in between drinking beer and watching your set." Joe smiles his lazy smile I have gotten to know in the short time we have been out it suits him.

"Whatever dude." Jordan winks at me but I ignore him as Joe places both his large hands on my shoulders directing me along a deep red corridor into the venue.

"Beer and shots are in order and then I need to know your top five soundtrack albums and if they suck I may have to call time on this date." Joe winks at me as I roll my eyes back.

"Is Dirty Dancing a no go?" I laugh as I sees Joe face his eyes widen in mock horror as he pretends to be sick.

Jordan looking solemnly from me to Joe and pats his friend on the back and adds "You can't win them all dude."

Walking through the black double doors Jordan does not hold one open for me as Joe practically walks into me to stop me from getting hit it is very sweet of him.  
Inside the venue the walls are all painted red with monochrome floors that are both slippery and sticky the place had not changed.

Having enjoyed more flirting with Joe I hoped Jordan would get the hint and leave us alone maybe later I could drag Joe into a dark corner for a private chat?

 

Joe takes hold of my hand as we cross the room to follow Jordan who is chanting something I cannot hear over the loud music blaring out from speakers above my head.

All I can think about right now is how Joe has hold of my hand as I walk side by side with him it is very distracting. 

"Hey Lacey!" Joe yells as I look to my right to see a woman waving madly as she races over here to envelope Joe into a hug making him remove his hand from mine.

"Joe you made it!" Lacey smiles then she sees me and if it was even possible her smile spreads even wider making her look a bit manic.

"Hey are you Joe's date?" Lacey asks me bluntly still with the smile on her face I notice her eyes are sparkling as she looks from me to Jordan who nods on my behalf like I can't speak.

"This is Gwen from "Karma Coffee" Lacey." Jordan fills in the gaps for the dirty blonde woman who nods as she must have heard the story already.

"It is so good to meet you!" Lacey pulls me into a hug as there is a heads difference between us and I find myself hugging her back.

As she lets me go I see Joe smiles at me as he seems happy that his friends like me which is cool but I still liked the idea of dragging him away somewhere.

The lights were not dimmed yet so I could focus on the shadow of stubble on Joe's jawline almost wanting to reach out and stroke it. 

But I guess that would look pretty weird on a first date especially with his friends here in front of us but this isn't really like any date I have had in the past. 

"Can I take Gwen for a little bit?" Lacey nudges Joe who in turn bumps into me but instantly places his hand over my back to stop me from falling sideways.

Before he can answer or I can protest Lacey has be by my elbow and is guiding me away from Joe who looks anything but amused.

"Let's get some shots and have a little chat." Lacey nudges me "Joe and Jordan can talk for ages I am so glad he bought you here!"

Lacey orders six shots of tequila and I eye the liquid warily as the vodka and those two beers were not a good idea on a practically empty stomach.

All I had eaten at the Chinese was the noodles which luckily I think I ate with grace to try and look more like a lady than a tramp. 

"So are you Jordan's girlfriend?" I ask Lacey who motions me to take one of the shots which I do and she nods.

"A year and a half this month so let's drink to that." Lacey smirks at me as we both down the dark yellow liquid and I feel my stomach turn I know I cannot have those two other shots.

"That's sweet." I tell Lacey as this woman in front of me tells the story of how she met Jordan who looking to my left I see he is talking animatedly to Joe.

"So what attracted you Joe?" Lacey asks me smiling "He asked you out, right?"

"Yes he appeared in the coffee shop I worked at and I could not take my eyes off of him." I state but then go to check myself even though it is too late the words are out there.

"A lot of woman find him sexy I just don't see the attraction personally." Lacey states and I wonder if she is blind but then remember she is with Jordan so she would say that.

"I've heard Joe has a phd." Lacey smirks at me as she hands me another drink I wonder if I could chuck it behind me and she would not notice. 

On second thoughts I cannot waste alcohol I decide taking the shot from her hand bringing it to my mouth slowly.

"So he is clever then?" I nod as I really liked guys who had brains or at least the knowledge to speak in sarcasm and jokes.

"It isn't the size of his brain women find interesting." Lacey eyes me meaningfully like what she is trying to say is supposed to mean something to me but I am lost.

"I'm confused." I tell her as I go to drink the shot and she waves her hands at me excitedly making me hold the drink centimetres away from my mouth.

"Basically the rumours are that Joe has a pretty huge dick and-"

The tequila shot does end up on the floor as on cue I spit half of it out of my mouth as Lacey bursts out laughing at my response to what she just said did I just hear her right?

"You were supposed to swallow the shot." Lacey giggles at me as this time I understand the double meaning and I can feel my cheeks burn read at all these images in my mind.

 

"I." For once in my life I am lost for words on the matter as Lacey continues to smile at me as I try to let that gem of information she just provided sink in.

"It is just a rumour from college as Jordan and Joe go way back and it seems a lot of woman he dates end up with a huge grin on their faces the next morning." Lacey winks at me.

"Does Joe date a lot?" I ask as sure it was good to know about Joe and his large appendage but right now I was feeling panicked as the pressure to perform right just got worse.

"Don't look so scared!" Lacey pats my hand "Sure he has dated other woman and I have seen a few come and go but right now he is here with you!"

I nod back smiling at her until she hands me the last shot and this time I shake my head “I better not."

"I think you are going to need it tonight." Lacey winks at me then shouts " To getting laid!" so loudly I fear the guys have heard her and are looking but they are nowhere in sight.

What is it with everyone and sex?

Earlier in the evening I was ready to take Joe to the restroom but now thanks to Lacey's admission I am unsure was I even up to the challenge/

I was over thinking everything as here was a guy who had asked me out so sure he was into me I would try to ignore what Lacey had told me and just see where the night took us?

"There you guys are!" Jordan yells over the music which I swear has gotten even louder but I see Joe smile at me then at the empty shot glasses.

"We were just having a chat." Lacey trails off as she not so subtly winks at me and I nod back at everyone agreeing.

"Just talking about phds-" I state then seeing Lacey's wide eyes she bursts out laughing at me and I see Jordan nudge Joe I cannot believe I just said that out loud as this was obviously a shared joke.

"It appears that Gwen now knows your secret." Jordan begins then adds "I will understand if I see you both sneak off later during my set!"

Joe hits his friend hard on the arm then looks at me as I feel so embarrassed my face may actually be on fire but before I can plead my case feedback from a mic stops me.

"Er, check" Announces a deep male voice then adds "Will Jordan Buckley please get his ass on stage, I repeat will Jordan Buckley hurry the fuck up we are about to play!! 

"That's my cue." Jordan cheers then grabbing Lacey's hand he adds “Enjoy the show guys I will take Lacey with me and let you chat alone."

 

Both of them back into the crowd as I watch Jordan push through people and Lacey gives me one last wink before I cannot see her any more. 

Standing up from the table I lunge forward and end up wrapped in Joe's arms as the shots have made me feel really light headed.

"Sorry." I begin "Tequila is not my friend."

"Neither are those two any more." Joe dead pans making me smile.

Buying a beer for himself Joe gets me a bottle of water which I gratefully accept as the lights soon dim down and a heavy metal drum beat starts the set off. 

"You ok?" Joe asks me as I nod back having almost already drunk all the water as I had suddenly never felt to thirsty in all my life that and it was a good distraction to focus on.

"Please ignore that conversation-"

"It is as good as forgotten my friends are asses I did warn you." Joe smiles then adds "If anyone I should be the one embarrassed but I am used to it now"

"Joe you almost sound modest." I joke and he winks at me. 

We do not venture into the crowd but lean against the bar as I listen to the screaming vocals of Jordan something to distract me from Lacey’s words etched into my mind. 

Joe is talking into my right ear leaning in close I can feel his hot breath on my neck it is not helping one bit.

I only half listen to what he is saying as being this close to him is doing things to me and facing him full on I stare at his face.

"Do you want to go into the crowd?" I ask Joe and he shakes his head.

"I like it here next to you." Joe tells me then adds "Where were we before Jordan interrupted us?"

His face was so close to mine I just wanted him to kiss me he was obviously teasing and it was driving me mad with lust.

Alcohol always makes me horny but adding to that all the testosterone in front of me I was soon going to be a puddle on the floor. 

"We were getting to know each other weren't we?" I reply to him biting my lip as I had noticed earlier doing so makes his eyes grow wide and one of his eyebrows raise up suggestively.

"Let's go talk somewhere quieter?" Joe winks at me and I nod feeling his hand brush over my ass and feel myself being guided back to the red hallway.

Excitement buzzes all over me as Joe's hand is still on my ass and I ignore the stab of doubt as I recall Lacey mentioning past dates earlier but we all had exes and a past? 

Right now I was with Joe and I was sure talking was the last thing on both our minds so I should just calm down and have some fun.

Outside the night air is still cool as the security guy isn't there any more so Joe takes my hand and we stop a little way down past the door. 

Joe let's go of my hand and places his under my chin raising my face up to look at him which I do and I feel I am about to explode with lust.

"So remind me." Joe smirks his deep voice heavy and full of lust "What were those ideas you had back at the restaurant?" 

"Plans for you." I reply boldly as Joe still smirking nods at me then moving closer I notice he has pushed me right up against the wall and I am trapped.

"Sounds interesting." Joe tells me grabbing both of my wrists he holds them placing my arms high above my head his face inches away from mine he finally kisses me. 

His lips are soft as he pushes them firmly against mine and I can feel my knees begin to go as he does not relent matching my pace and I swear I moan as I feel his tongue caress mine.

Letting go of my wrists I wrap my arms around his neck grabbing onto chunks of his hair as he pulls me even closer to him and I hold onto him so tight like he is my lifeline. 

Tugging on his hair elicits a groan from Joe as his lips leave mine and I can exhale but all I want to do is breathe him in. 

He smells of aftershave, sweat and cigarettes which is incredibly hot as I catch him staring at me through half eyes his lips curled into a sexy smirk.

"Come here." I grab hold of his shirt and pull him closer to me as our lips lock once more and I want this feeling to last forever. 

In between kisses we take turns biting each other's lips teasing one another and I feel a warm bolt of electricity low in my stomach as his hands slide up my thighs. 

The bottom of my dress is lifting up and feels great against my skin but then Joe let's one finger trace the lace of my thong. 

"You’re so wet." Joe comments as I feel his fingers glide over my wet patch and I feel myself throb he is driving me wild. 

Feeling his cock push against my thigh as he continues to stroke me through my thong I smile at him running my hand down his chest past his jeans belt to the pretty impressive looking erection in his jeans I grab it. 

"You ready for my idea?" I tell him as I hear Joe hiss as I trace the outline of his hard on with my fingers and he nods at me. 

Pushing him away from me as his hand moves from my soaked thong I lean off the wall and continue to tease him by making his cock jerk through his jeans.

“I want to taste you in mouth." I tell Joe looking down at his I must say again impressive erection I go down on my knees the gravel on the floor digging into my skin but I do not care. 

Joe looks like he too is about to come undone as I rub my face into his crotch my lips tracing the tip of his cock as my hands begin to undo his buckle he stops me.

"Did you hear that?" Joe sounds angry as I look from the floor at him and then I hear voices and he grabs my hand to pull me up but we have been caught.

"Look at this!" Shouts some guy as I look away from him to my knees brushing off the gravel which has left tell -tell imprints.

"Fuck off!" Joe yells placing his hands deep into his jeans pockets his erection staying put as the guy and his two friends smirk at us then walk off making cheering noises.

"That was close." I smile trying to compose myself but feeling totally the opposite.

"I was having so much fun." Joe tells me as he leans closer to me again to kiss me his erection still present in his jeans I had made quite an impression then it seemed. 

 

As we see more people leave the venue I watch Joe as he lights a cigarette I find myself staring at his lips as what just happened a few minutes ago has left me wanting more. 

What if I had undone Joe's belt and seen just how huge a dick he had would I of liked a show whilst I sucked him off? 

The answer to that is obviously yes as I catch Joe staring at me the erection in his jeans having gone down he smiles at me.

"That was intense." Joe nods raking his free hand through his mess of hair as I remember grabbing chunks of it as we kissed it was pretty hot.

"We need to go find somewhere-"

"Hey Joe!" I hear Jordan yell at his friend interrupting me from my plan of taking Joe somewhere else where we can be alone and I can carry on where we left off again.

Joe smiles at his friend as Lacey is winking at me as I see her look at my knees then back at my face my hair and make-up I must have looked a mess.

 

"See I told you they would go somewhere." Jordan winks at me then pats Joe hard on the back making him almost drop his cigarette.

"We need to leave these two let them continue their date." Lacey winks at me as I send her a silent thanks she understood hell she was the one that bought up Joe's so-called monster dick.

"Call me later dude!" Jordan yells as Lacey practically drags him away from us and we are alone.

"So where-"

"Let's go for a walk." Joe cuts me off but I nod sounds like a good idea. 

As we continue up the street I begin to shiver either from the cold or excitement I was unsure Joe notices and places his left arm around my shoulders pulling me close to him. 

For a first date this was all quite full on but I was not to dwell on any of this as having Joe by my side was the greatest thing ever. 

"Where are we going?" I ask Joe who smiles at me as we continue walking close together and his hair tickles my face which is very pleasant rather than annoying.

"It is a surprise." Joe winks at me "Thought we could get to know one another as all I know is you work in a coffee shop and you’re hot as heck!"

"There is more mystery to me than that!" I reply back licking my bottom lip which makes Joe instantly lower his eyes to my mouth and watch me.

Three streets later we are out of the main stretch of town walking past houses and garages we stop at one and I watch as Joe gets a key from his pocket as we walk down a short alleyway to a side door.

"Where are we?" I ask him looking to the house where the garage was attached too did Joe live here?

"This is where my older brother Seb lives and here is where my band comes to rehearse we have all the privacy in the world here."

Joe was in a band? That was cool. 

I look at him as he opens the door and we both walk through pulling his jacket off I stand at the door feeling incredibly self-conscious for all of five seconds. 

Joe turns round to face me as I close the door with my back and he smiles at me as I take in the large space. 

Concrete floor covered in battered brown and red rug, posters on every available wall and two dark grey couches that looked worse than ours. 

 

"Yeah so this is my secret I am in a few bands, I work by day in a computer shop and by night I am a rock god!" Joe cheers making me laugh then he gets that sexy smirk on his face again.

"So what is your secret?" He aims the question at me it is loaded with double meaning so much so I am amazed at what I find myself doing next.

"Would you really like to know?" I tease him a smile playing on my face as he nods at me and I walk forward pushing him back until he falls onto one of the grey couches.

"Well I have a confession." I begin leaning forward so he could get a good view of my breasts as I lifted my dress up and I hook a finger round each side of my thong.

"I am not wearing any underwear." I tell him as I pull them down and he watches as they drop to my feet and I step out of them and then removing my boots I move closer.

Joe is watching me under heavy lidded eyes as I place both my hands on his thighs and as he leans in to kiss me I move back but then lifting up my legs I straddle him and he grabs hold of my ass and pulls me closer to him.

"That was hot." He tells me in between kisses as his hands explore my ass, the backs of my thighs then he moves them forward and teases me by stroking my inner thigh.

"That was just the beginning..." I tell him then whimper as his hand brushes over my pussy I look to see him watching my responses as he keeps gently stroking my lips and I find myself rubbing against his hand.

"Do you like that?" Joe asks me as the whimpering has graduated to moaning and sensing my needs I feel him slowly place two fingers inside of me with ease making me curse.

"Oh Joe!" I practically yell as he begins to move his hands a little faster each time he pushes them back inside me and he is begins to kiss me again and I feel an exciting throb vibrate through me.

"I'm going to-" From out of nowhere it hits me between the eyes pleasure as I come and Joe continues to stoke me his fingers riding out the waves with me.

"Did you enjoy that?" Asks Joe nuzzling my neck as I push my hands into his hair as he stops stroking me and I eventually catch my breath.

"Yes." I sigh happily as now it was my turn I pull Joe's head away from my neck with his hair and he kisses me as I reposition myself feeling his cock jerk against my thigh.

Moving away from his kisses he begins to unzip my dress and standing up I I let it fall to the floor then I go down on my knees watching the smirk get wider on Joe's sexy face.

He cups my breasts in his hands as I lean forward and rub my face in his crotch again feeling his cock pulsate against my cheek.

 

I bite my lip as Joe strokes my nipples and I feel them getting hard between his thumbs and the thin layer of fabric. 

Undoing Joe’s belt buckle he watches as I stroke his cock through his jeans as I unzip them and he moves as I lower them releasing his dick.

"Wow." I state out loud then regretting it instantly as I look at this monster cock in front of me it is surely the biggest I have seen. 

"You look hot as hell down there." Joe tells me as I watch his cock standing proud against his neat looking dark brown pubic hair.

This removes the awkward from the room as Joe strokes my cheeks with his hands then threads them through my hair, the plait having long fallen out my hair was now loose. 

He then ever so slowly forces my head forward so I have a good angle of entry on the tip of his cock and I lick my lips. 

With my right hand I take his cock and hold it firmly as I begin to rub my wet, closed lips over it and he sighs as I dart my tongue out and lick the underneath.

He is pushing my head down further which excites me as I kiss the tip of his penis then slowly take him in my mouth. 

Joe stops pushing my head but he is grabbing at my hair as I continue to allow room for him sliding my tongue over the contours of his cock. 

My eyes sting as his tip hits the back of my throat and I resist the urge to gag as I have all of him in my mouth and it feels good. 

"Oh that feels so good." Joe sighs "I love the feeling of my cock in your hot mouth."

I like how vocal Joe is as I begin to move my head up and down on him and his hands are still on my head guiding me.

Lifting his dick up I begin to suck on his balls as I rub my hand up and down jerking him off slowly and I feel a pulse of pleasure as he begins to curse at me.

"Fuck that is amazing." He tells me “You’re so good at sucking dick!" 

I am finding this all a massive turn on as I feel myself getting wet and I think I would love to be able to rub myself as I take his dick in my mouth again and taste the saltiness of pre cum and beer.

"I am not going to last long." Joe sighs as I tighten my mouth around his dick and continue to suck him hard.

"Oh fuck!" Joe yells as I feel hot cum warm the back of my throat as I swallow it all and his breathing has gone all shallow.

"That was fucking amazing." Joe tells me lazily as he leans forward to kiss me and I briefly wonder if he can taste himself on my lips as I hear him zipping his jeans back up.

The kiss lasts for what seems like a while it is soft and passionate it feels bitter-sweet after what we had just been up to it made my heart swell a little.

"Hey!" Shouts a male voice followed by a loud knock on the door Joe looks at me as I go to grab my clothes and dart behind the couch.

"What are you doing in here little brother?" A tall guy appears through the door after trying the door knob and I look up to see him look from Joe to me.

"Ah I see." The guy who I assume must be Seb, Joe's older brother is smirking and I can see the resemblance of the two even from over here.

"Still not heard of privacy then?" Joe's voice sounds dangerous as Seb shrugs his shoulders and I quickly put on my dress and stand from behind the couch.

"Hey I am Seb!" The guy winks at me "The better looking brother."

"Fuck off Seb!" Joe stand and takes my hand as we walk out from the garage together and I can feel my face filled with blushes.

"Sorry he is an ass." Joe shrugs at me but then pulls me close as I see Seb shaking his head as he watches us and I lean up to kiss who I think is totally the sexier of the two brothers. 

"We didn't get to know much about each other back there." I tease Joe who smirks at me.

"I did." Joe nods at me “You are one sexy woman Gwen and I like it."

Before I can reply Joe's phone goes off and he begins to talk to whoever is on the other line creases etch his face as I look away and reply the events from earlier they were hot.

"Do you fancy hitting up a club?" Joe asks me as he has hanged up from the other caller.

"Sure." I tell him not wanting the date to end here I wanted it to go on all night.

"Jordan and Lacey are with some other guys at “Cubed" we can get a taxi from here and have a few more drinks."

Nodding I smile to myself and I wonder how I am going to stop grinning as that was how Joe has made me feel so very happy and super, super horny.

 

In the taxi Joe is distracting me and I fear I may forget to breathe as he is stroking my inner thigh with his hand and I briefly panic wondering if the taxi driver could see us? 

But that is stupid as the guy is focusing on the road and not us but I see his eyes watch us in the rear view mirror as Joe bites my neck and I find myself moaning. 

"You smell so good." Joe teases by whispering softly into my ear "I want to eat you."

I face him and lean in close to kiss him as I could not get enough of those lips brushing mine as his hand finds my thong again and he proceeds to tease me the familiar throb between my legs making me rock my hips.

"We are here." The taxi driver states giving us both a knowing look as we spring apart Joe's hand leaving between my legs for him to grab some money from his wallet. 

"That was so close." Joe smirks at me as I try to compose myself and he wraps his arm around my waist to bring me close to his beating chest.

"You are such a tease." I tell Joe who chuckles at me.

"So tell me what you want then?" Joe states looking serious in the face but his eyes are filled with lust.

"Let me show you." I tell him grabbing one of his arms he lets me lead him through the entrance as we pass the crowd forming and sneak in together.

Hoping not to bump into Jordan or his girlfriend I continue to walk through a set of doors then I see what I am looking for the restrooms. 

Joe smirks at me as I guess he knows what is going to happen as I choose the ladies and we run in two woman winking at us as I push him into the end stall.

Locking the door I turn round to face him he is smiling at me as I grab hold of his hair and push him closer so our lips lock and I begin to push my body into his.

"What I want." I order Joe "Is for you to fuck me right now!"

Nodding Joe twists me round so I face the end wall of the stall as he begins to kiss the back of my neck then nip at my shoulder.

"Push your ass out." Joe orders me as I bend over slightly and feel his large hands cup my ass cheeks as he caresses them and it is driving me wild.

"Do you have a condom?" I find myself asking out loud and Joe tells me he has as I hear his belt buckle open and the noise of foil being ripped as he places the condom over his cock.

"So you want me to fuck you?" Joe asks me and I can hear the smirk in his voice as he runs a hand down my back then lifting up my dress he pulls my thong down.

"Right now." I find myself groaning and as I feel the tip of Joe's cock enter me as he slowly pushes himself inside of me and it feels so good to be filled with his dick.

"Oh you feel so tight." Joe tells me as begins to fuck me harder and I match his pace it feels so good.

"You’re so hard." I tell him as his cock pulses deep inside of me as he groans and places one of his hands on the stall to balance himself as we continue to fuck fast.

"Is that good?" Joe asks me as he grips harder onto my hips and I nod as I cannot speak right this second as I am about to orgasm I was riding a huge wave.

"Oh god!" Joe cries as he comes soon after me both of our breathing erratic after the quick session I had been waiting all night for.

Pulling my thong up Joe kisses me on the shoulder which surprises me as it is quite an affectionate gesture so I turn round and smile at him.

"That was what I needed." I tell Joe and he smirks at me.

"I feel so used." Jokes Joe who smiles as he sees my face then confirming he is kidding he kisses me as we try to escape the stall.

"Hey you two." Lacey smiles at us as we both see her at the same time without any means of an escape and Joe takes my hand.

"Beers are on me." I joke as Joe winks at me and Lacey has a huge grin on her face as she takes us both in as we all leave the restroom I know she will never let this lie.

Having fun are we?" Lacey shouts at us both and I nod at her as Joe raises an eyebrow at me but he is smirking.

At the bar Lacey says she will meet us near the dance floor as there are three in house dj's playing this evening and everybody it appears is wearing uv glowing paint on themselves. 

"Let me paint you like one of those french girls." Joe tells me as he grabs a plastic pot filled with paint and he begins to draw lines on my face I don't pull away 

"You think you’re so funny." I retort to him and he nods then I dip my finger into the pot and draw a love heart on one of his cheeks with the pink paint and he smirks at me. 

It takes a while to get served here as the place is packed but I don't care I feel so happy and like I am glowing despite the paint on my face it tells everyone that I just got fucked and it was great.

"It's time to party!" Joe smirks as he draws lines up my arm with the paint it makes my skin feel electric from his touch it is very distracting.

Finally getting the four beers me and Joe head out into the crowds on the dance floor as I notice paint being shot out from super soaker guns by people and Joe gets hit pretty bad. 

"You got slimed." I tell him smirking as he smiles back at me despite I see him looking forlornly at his leather jacket what is covered in green paint.  
Seeing Jordan jumping up and down we head on over and I hand the two beers to him and Lacey who both smirk at us the pair of them are covered in paint. 

I wait for one of them to say something to me or Joe but a dj comes out onto the large stage in front of us and as soon as the music start we all begin to dance crazily. 

Joe grabs my round the waist and pulls me closer as we crazy dance and then something happens as paint is shot out from the ceiling to fall all over us. 

We end up getting covered and looking like Jordan and Lacey who is slowing her pace dancing as she looks a little ill.

"You ok?" I ask her and she shakes her head so I follow her off the dance floor leaving the guys I find a seat for Lacey who sits down.

"I just need a break." Lacey tells me "Jordan is pretty full on after he has had a few beers it is near impossible to keep up with the guy"

"Could you hold this for me?" I ask Lacey removing my leather jacket and placing my hair into a messy bun on top of my head.

"Sure." Lacey smiles at me "Are you enjoying your date?"

There are a lot of meanings in that question as I know she is dying to ask me about her catching us together in the restroom but Joe appears taking off his leather jacket and plaid shirt.

On cue my eyes widen as I see just how wide Joe's shoulders are in his black t shirt and how strong his arms look I find myself drooling.

"You ready?" Joe asks me already dragging me back into the crowds as I wave at Lacey who is giving me a thumbs up sign.

The rest of the night is a blur of beer, dancing and rubbing my body against Joe's as we dirty danced and I kept teasing him as I felt his erection push against my ass.

The dj's were pretty good and kept the crowds going until the lights came on and began to drunkenly leave the club.

Lacey has lost my jacket but hands me my clutch bag as Joe places his plaid shirt over my shoulders it is a pretty cute thing to do as I find myself looking up at him and smiling.

"Fancy coming back to ours?" Jordan asks smiling at me once we are all outside it is after three in the morning and cold but my skin feels warm as Joe places his arm around me.

"That is on the second date." Joe winks at me as I blush at the idea of me and Joe spending a night with his friends it actually excited me.

"Later guys." Lacey winks at us and they both walk off in the other direction as I see Joe trying to wave down another taxi.

"Come back to mine?" Joe asks as I see him look down at me smiling "I think you need to help me wash off all this paint?" 

"Of course." I tell him "I think I have paint everywhere!"

So it is settled as the next available taxi takes us to Joe's apartment and I begin to feel nervous but Joe still has his arm around me which makes me feel safe and excited about what is going to happen next between us.

As Joe opens his apartment door I take in the bare walls with the grey fluffy rug in the centre of the room and the large black leather couches that looked really inviting.

But most importantly I see the look on Joe's face as I take his plaid shirt off my arms and he smiles at me.

"Your apartment is really nice." I tell him and he nods silently at me taking my left hand he guides me past the living room to a set of stairs.

We walk up together and when he reaches the top he turns to face me a sexy smirk on his face.

"Here is the bathroom." He tells me leaning in to kiss me I taste beer as our lips glide over each other’s.

I nod as he pushes the door open and tapping my ass hard with his hand I walk inside leaving the door ajar hoping that he will soon follow me. 

The shower is pretty impressive standing to the left of me it is a walk in one with monochrome tiles on the wall and grey slate on the floor. 

Wishing Joe was here to watch me undress I resist the urge to call his name as I pull off my boots then unzip my dress a little to let if fall down to around my feet. 

Stepping out from it I look around to see if Joe is behind me but he isn't and instead I see my reflection. 

Moving closer to the mirror I see my make-up has pretty much stayed intact, my eyes looks wide and I looked like I have been fucked. 

This excites me as opening the clasp on my bra I let it also drop to the floor alongside my thong as I feel my body begin to ache as I wanted Joe's hands all over me.

Pressing the electronic keypad next to the shower thick jets of water being to spray out of the large shower head and waiting a few seconds for it to warm I step inside and stand under it. 

It feels really good as I begin to wash away the UV paint from my hair and face closing my eyes focusing on the feeling of the water hitting my skin.

Opening my eyes I grab a shampoo bottle which was lined up in a nook amongst various shower gels.

Washing my hair I wished Joe would hurry up as I felt a warm ache between my legs which needed some serious attention. 

Rinsing my hair I turned round to face the door to see if Joe was there watching me but he wasn't which made me curse in frustration as I was so horny I was going to burst. 

Smirking to myself I decide to take matters into my own hands as I trace my fingers from my neck to the tops of my breasts then I cup them feeling my erect nipples rub against my palms. 

Grabbing a shower gel I pour a large amount into my hands then rub it across my arms watching as the gel turn into bubbles.

Caressing my breasts I close my eyes thinking about Joe fucking me in the ladies restroom stall the image set in my mind was hot as hell.

"Starting without me?" Joe asks as I open my eyes and see him standing outside the shower smiling at me.

"You can catch up." I giggle as I pull him under the jets of water and Joe runs his hands down my sides as he leans down and kisses me roughly his stubble rubbing against my chin.

Opening my eyes I see he him staring down at me as I grab the shower gel and begin to pour some into my hands and then rub the gel into his arms and chest making the paint disappear.

Joe grabs hold of my ass as he pushes me closer to him my breasts rubbing against his wet skin.

"Your amazing Gwen." Joe tells me as I wrap my arms around his neck running my hands through his wet hair which clung to his wide shoulders and I nod.

"You’re pretty amazing too." I tell Joe really meaning it but blaming those last drinks we had as he leans closer to kiss me again barely touching my lips teasing me as I push forward.

Joe turns round and pushes the bottles off the nook sitting down he grabs my waist pulling me towards him then begins to plant little kisses all over my stomach lifting a hand he cups my pussy and I moan.

His thumb brushes slowly against my clit which makes me shudder as he gently places two fingers inside of me and my moans gets louder. 

He continues to fuck me with his hand as I hold onto his shoulders quickly rubbing myself against his hand.

"I want to see you touch yourself." I tell Joe as I look down to see his huge dick standing up looking for attention. 

He removes his hand from my pussy making me whimper slightly but as he takes his cock and begins to slowly rub his hand up and down it I swear I have never seen anything so sexy.

I find my hand replacing his as I tease myself and he is watching me through dark eyes an almost pained look on his face as he begins to jerk his dick faster.

"I want you inside me." Joe curses as he stops jerking himself off he stands up removing my hand he gets out from the shower switching it off with a loud thud aimed at the buttons.

Grabbing my hand we walk back out into the hallway turning right into a bedroom which has a large double bed in it he gently pushes me down onto it as he climbs on top of me. 

Brushing his wet hair from his face he looks hot looking down at me as I lay under him as he leans down and kisses me. 

"Move up the bed some more." Joe tells me as he moves off me and I do as I am told as he bends down again to suck and kiss my breasts teasing my nipples hard with his fingers. 

"That feels good." I tell Joe as I am so sensitive from all the foreplay I needed a release soon or I was seriously going to lose my shit.

"I want to please you." Joe states as he begins to kiss my stomach again but his head is travelling south and he pushes my legs apart he licks my inner thigh.

"Oh god." I cry out impatiently as I look down to see Joe between my legs as his tongue caresses my folds and I curse as he places a finger inside of me and locating my clit again he begins to suck on it. 

"Fuck me your good at that." I tell him grabbing the back of his head with my hands as he continues to slide his tongue deep inside of me and I know I am about to come.

"Don't stop!" I snap as he slows his pace and I feel the throb of my orgasm but then it goes as he continues to tease me and in frustration I push my thighs closer to his head.

As I do this he begins to suck and lick faster and the throb becomes an explosion as I finally come crying out quite loud as I grab onto the duvet cover as Joe stays between my thighs. 

"Did you like that?" Joe smirks at me as I sit up and kiss him passionately and then watch as he grabs a condom and I watch as he pulls it onto his large cock.

"That was great." I tell him in between trying to breath properly again and kissing him.

 

"Good." Joe tells me as he leans over me again and I look up into his face as if for the first time to notice just how blue his eyes were and how fucking handsome he was.

We have sex again but it is slow and lazy as we stare into each other’s eyes and it feels like the very first time all over again as I rock my hips into him and we come at the same time. 

Staying like this Joe lets me lay my head on his chest as he traces his fingers up and down my arm and I think to myself I could get used to this.

As first dates go this was pretty epic and to think I had been celibate for so long tonight really and truly blew my mind. 

I fall asleep in Joe's arms both of us wrapped around the duvet cover smiling to myself thinking god did I have a story to tell my best friend Bree.


End file.
